iNSaNiTY
by Chibi Cho no Gaara
Summary: 'BOOM. The house exploded. Just like that. Everything went flying in the air and everything else was drowned in flames, eventually leaving ashes behind. Alfred was nowhere to be found.'  Full Summary Inside
1. But I Don't Wear Perfume!

**When a mistake from the past leaves Arthur, Alfred, Matthew and Francis targeted, what lengths will they have to go through to protect each other? And who else we get dragged in in the process? Some USUK and maybe Franada is I feel like it. also GerIta.**

Alfred was sitting at a table in McDonald's eating a Big Mac. He was wearing his usual attire, having just got back from work. It was a brownish like suit with black boots, the one he wore every time he went to work. He was also wearing his bomber jacket, something that he treasured greatly. He never went anywhere without it, even if it was summer and it was 90 degrees outside. He looked around the restaurant, if you could even call it that. His brother always corrected him when he called it a restaurant, saying that it wasn't up to restaurant standards and should be called a fast food place, fast food joint or something of that nature depending on the person. Alfred didn't care though. If he wanted to call it a restaurant then damn it he would call it a restaurant. He was an American and he had rights!

He noticed as he looked around the resta- 'fast food joint' that there weren't too many people inside, even though it was three in the afternoon. There were usually many people grabbing a late lunch or a quick snack before dinner. Perhaps they had all decided to use the drive-thru? It was completely possible but he still found it strange and unlikely. Then again, maybe he was reading too much into the thought. For some reason, he had been nothing but cautious lately. When he tried to discuss it with his brother Matthew, his boyfriend Arthur or even that perverted French man that Arthur always hung out with, Francis, they all told him he was being paranoid. Maybe they were right?

But he couldn't shrug off the terrible feeling. Something just felt off. He suddenly didn't feel like eating and that was really saying something since the American usually ate on an average of seven times a day, and this was only his third meal.

Feeling suddenly full, he put down the burger he was eating and threw it out but decided to keep the Coke that he didn't finish. He put the straw in his mouth and took a big gulp, making a loud slurping sound as he walked out the door and to his car. He figured it would be best to go home for now.

~Meanwhile~

A dark chuckled filled the room. A man, whose face could not be determined, was sitting at a large desk staring a wall filled with multiple screens showing different places. One of the screens which the man seemed particularly interested in was the one of a plain everyday McDonald's. He watched as the dirty blonde man left the fast food establishment, probably going to his car.

The man pushed a button on the intercom that was on his desk. "Sisters, come here please." He said and less than 30 seconds later two women entered the room. "Did you get the job done? Is everything going according to plan?" He asked quietly.

He earned an eager nod from one of the shorter of the two women. "Yes master, we have done what you asked. We are here to please." She said, her voice slightly dark giving off a creepy vibe.

The taller women looked down and nodded. "Yes." She said quietly. She was a lot less confident than her sister, not really approving of all of this. Still she would follow her siblings to the end, no matter what they did. As the oldest it was her job to protect them, and she would do just that.

"Perfect." The man said as he got up from his chair quickly, dark and demonic laughter coming from his mouth as he stared at the screen. There was a crazy evil look in his eye. "Well then, it seems that the time everyone has been waiting for is about to begin. Let's see who will rise and who will fall! They are all part of my game now, let's see how they find their way out." He said as his younger sister laughed right alongside him. However the oldest of the three siblings frowned at them and stayed off to the back of the room, not wanting any part of this. For she already knew, that this was just the beginning of something big. It would get all of the 'chosen' people involved in a terrible way that she didn't want to think about. And she couldn't stop them- no, more like she wouldn't stop them. For this was what they wanted, and she wanted them to be happy. Even at the cost of other lives.

~Back to the American~

Alfred had made it home safely, however even as he got out the car he couldn't shake away the uneasy feeling that was apparent in his body. He walked up to the front door, drink in hand, and turned the knob opening the door. He walked inside the house and then closed the door behind him. He took off his shoes and stretched slightly, throwing his empty drink out in a nearby garbage can. "Man, am I beat. He said as he looked around with a grin. It is good to be home!" And with that he took in a deep breath of air. As usual the house smelled of greasy good, sweat and perfume.

Wait.

Perfume?

He took another deep breath in to make sure he had gotten it right.

Yep, that was defiantly perfume, no mistaking it. It was a nice fragrance actually, a mixture of cherry blossoms and lilac from what Alfred could tell. But this wasn't right.

Alfred didn't wear perfume, nor did any of his friends male or female. And he most defiantly did not have any one night stands over since he knew very well his British boyfriend would probably go into Britannia rage and turn him into a frog or something. Then why did the house smell like that?

Wait, now that he thought of it…

He remembered how he opened the door to his house.

But he couldn't have been able to open that door.

He knew, absolutely /knew/ he had locked it before leaving the house this morning. He always did especially since he had recently been extremely paranoid.

However it was beginning to look less like paranoia and more likely that there was something wrong here. He stopped moving and grew completely silent as he tried to sense any form of movement or breathing other than his own present in the house hold.

Nothing.

Not footsteps or anything.

Then why could have come in the house? Was it really just a robber trying to steal something? But everything was perfectly as he had left it, everything. Then for what reason would someone want to break into his house? What could it mea-

Wait, what was that?

Alfred grew completely silent as he stopped his train of thought. He held his breath so he would be able to hear better.

There it was.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

It was faint, but it was there. Was it the sound of a clock? No, it couldn't have been. He didn't own any clocks besides a big digital one and the clock provided on the many computers and game systems in his house. That meant it could only be one thing. His eyes widened as he quickly put on his shoes and went to open the front door. He stopped for a moment and then quickly reached into the back of the bottom kitchen drawer taking out a pistol. He then proceeded to run out the house but then-

BOOM.

The house exploded.

Just like that.

Everything went flying in the air and everything else was drowned in flames, eventually leaving ashes behind.

Alfred was nowhere to be found.

Matthew was drinking some coffee at the kitchen table holding his bear, Kumajiro. "It looks like it's just us Kumajiro… no one comes to visit anymore." He said quietly.

"Who are you?" The bear asked.

Matthew sighed. "I'm Matthew your owner." He muttered quietly. However he was very well aware there was no use in saying it. The bear never remembered his name and seriously doubted that he would anytime soon. Matthew was listening to the TV run in the living room for he had left it on. He really didn't care for watching it though. He was completely fine with simply sitting at the kitchen table drinking his coffee. However, when he heard something that had shocked him slightly he quickly stopped drinking his coffee and ran to the living room, wondering if he heard correctly.

There on the screen was a news reporter standing near a house. Matthew used the term house loosely since it didn't look like a house at all. In fact there were mostly ashes with maybe one small residue of a wall standing up on the right side. On the scene were many fire fighters and many bystanders staring in awe and in shock at the scene before them. The news reported was speaking.

"Here I stand in front of the house of Alfred F. Jones, a very polite and happy young man adored by all. Due to a tragic accident which police are still looking into, the house was said ablaze by a sudden explosion earlier today. The man's body has yet to be found, however we presume him to be dead."

Matthew stared at the screen emotionless for a moment. He didn't cry, he didn't sob and he didn't whine. He simply stared as he let out a shaky breath. He took out his phone and called a certain Englishman.

It rang three times before the Brit actually picked up. " 'Ello? Who's this?" He asked.

"Arthur it's me, Matthew." He said. "Stay on the line for a moment okay?" He said as he put him on hold and then called a certain Frenchie.

Two rings before he picked up. "_Bonjour Matthieu_." The Frenchman said, looking at the caller idea before picking up.

"_Bonjour._" Matthew greeted. "Francis, hang on one moment." He said as he clicked a button on his phone, holding it for a minute. "Can both of you hear me?" He asked when he let go of the button.

"_Oui_." Francis stated simply.

"Yes but why is the frog on this line!" The Brit yelled angrily, not being too fond of the man.

"Please, focus." Was all Matthew had to say before receiving their full attention. They noticed the strong serious sound in his voice which was very unlike the Canadian. It took a while for Matthew to speak. "I'm assuming you guys didn't see the news yet?" He asked.

This caused both parties to raise an eyebrow on the other side of their phone lines. "The news? Why what is on the news?" The Brit asked quickly.

Matthew glanced at his TV before sighing. "It seems that it is time." He said quietly.

"Time?" Francis said quickly. "Wait… that time? What makes you so sure _Matthieu_?" He asked the young Canadian.

Matthew was quiet once again.

"Wait…" Arthur said quietly. "Shouldn't Alfred be included in this? I mean he is part of this too…" He started. When he didn't hear Matthew speak his face grew grim. "…M-Matthew? Please… please don't tell me Alfred is-"

"We don't know that for sure." Matthew said cutting him off. "However his house... well it was bombed and exploded quite recently actually. Ten, maybe fifteen minutes ago. No body has been found." He said getting to the point.

"Oh my god…" Arthur said his voice shaking.

Francis piped in. "Arthur please relax. Alfred might seem like he is bad at reading the atmosphere but he is nowhere near an idiot. Pretty smart actually. I'm sure he sensed something and escaped just in time. If so, he shall meet us at the assigned destination." He said calmly in his French accent.

Matthew nodded, even though he knew that they couldn't see him. "I agree with Francis. But we can worry about Alfred later; we have more important things to deal with which is why I must wrap this up quickly." He said as he looked around the house. "They could be listened right now, I don't know. After this, we cannot contact each other until we reach our destination. Alfred either whether it's to just make sure he's okay. There we can speak. By the way, there will probably be armed guards at both your doors at any moment." He said giving out a small sigh as he pulled back his curtain slightly and looked out the window. "It seems that they have already begun to gather around my home…" He said quietly.

"Will you be okay _Matthieu_?" Francis asked a hint of worry in his voice.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me." Matthew said, being very calm about the situation. "You know what you two have to do right?" He asked.

Arthur sighed rubbing his head from his side of the phone. He picked out a spell book from a nearby bookshelf. "Yeah yeah I know…" He muttered quietly.

Francis chuckled a bit as he went into the kitchen and reached inside a large drawer. "Should I hold back _Matthieu?_" He asked.

Matthew from his side, went up to his bedroom and into his closet. He reached all the way in the back and pulled out a sniper rifle with a scope on it. "No," He began as he grabbed a belt with some bullets and tied it around his waist. "Kill them all."

Francis smirked darkly from his end and Arthur simply sighed.

"Understood."

And with that the conversation was over.

And the real fight began.


	2. TRIPLE TKA: TIME TO TOTTALY KICK ASS

~To the Canadian~

Once his sniper rifle was in hand, he continued to fish around the closet grabbing two pistols as well. He put them in his belt and looked at Kumajiro who was sitting on the floor next to him. "Alright, let's go Kuma." He said to the bear as he ran upstairs to the roof, the bear following. Matthew closed the door roof locking it. "Alright Kumajiro. You stay by the door okay?" He said gently. "If anyone comes through, bite them as hard as you can."

The small bear nodded and Matthew ran over to the edge of the roof. Instead of lying down he sat down so he would be able to get a good angle. He set up the rifle quickly as he took a moment to look down.

About fifteen guys, not bad at all. If reinforcements didn't come he would be able to end this quickly and leave. He sighed quietly. He was going to miss this house greatly, however he didn't have time to worry about that. He looked threw his scope and stared into it until he found a good first target. It was always best to start from the back and then go to the front. That way they wouldn't know one of their comrades was dead until it was too late.

Matthew steadied his rifle perfectly so it was aiming at the man's head. He took a deep breath held it as he pulled the trigger.

Perfect shot. He fell to the ground quietly and since no one was paying attention and were talking to each other rather loudly no one had noticed. Perfect. He aimed at another man, and another and another. He took out four more people leaving ten. However one of them had turned around to see their comrades dead. Not good. Matthew tried to kill him before he let the others in on what had just happened but they had noticed before he took the shot. Not only that but since he had been in such a rush he shot to man in the shoulder, not the head. The man was in pain but still standing. That's when he looked up and saw Matthew sitting there. He alerted the rest of them of course. They then began to break into the house. Shit this was bad. Matthew reacted quickly, and began to shoot anyone that was still in his sight not bothering to aim perfectly anymore. Two more fell including the one he had hit in the shoulder before. He was able to injure three before everyone that was still standing broke into the house. He quickly made a count in his head as he put away his rifle.

Eight.

There were eight left and three of them were already injured meaning there were five still standing strong. He could handle that.

He left his sniper where it was and quickly went to hide behind the large radiator. He whistled to Kumajiro who shifted his position also, no longer standing right in front of the door but to the side of it.

The door burst open minutes later revealing eight men at the door. However since the doorway was small they were in somewhat of a line. The first three walked out of the doorway breaking out of the line. All they saw was where the sniper was. "Where could he have gone?" One man asked. "Did he jump?" Another said.

Just then, Kumajiro jumped out and bit the first man's leg hard. The man screamed and his friends tried to shoot the bear but he dodged quickly making their bullets land right in their friend's leg. Kumajiro took this chance to scratch at the remaining men's legs making all three fall. It was so quick that the other men didn't know what had happen until they saw the little bear with blood staining his white fur. Kumajiro looked at them and they looked right back. The three men on the floor were still alive but in a great amount of pain and weren't able to stand up. With six of the eight injured now, there were only two men standing. Perfect.

One of them men lifted his gun towards Kumajiro and he quickly ran away to his master. At this Matthew quickly took out his pistol and jumped up from his hiding place shooting one of the uninjured men in the head. The four that were in the doorway, only one of them being uninjured now came out at once and tried shooting at Matthew. However the young Canadian had wonderful hand eye coordination and shot all four of them in the head. He sighed when they fell to the ground and got up. He noticed that one of the injured men on the ground tried to reach for his gun and he shot him easily. He walked over calmly to the remaining two. "I'm sorry…" He said quietly not really looking at them. "You thought this was going to be a piece of cake didn't you? Fifteen strong men trying to kill little ol' me." He said as he picked up one of the guns the men were using against him. "Hm. You guys even had a Beretta 92, a wonderful model. Though like any other gun it is useless if not put into skilled hands." He said as he took it and shot one of the men in the head ending their life.

The last man was whimpering at this point as Matthew turned to him holding the gun with emotionless eyes. "Still, I can't help but feel bad for you." He said sighing. "Either your boss is extremely stupid, or he knew very well that you were all going to die here." He said twirling the handgun a bit. "Though it's probably the later, or else we would have absolutely nothing to worry about."

"Please…" The man begged. "Please please! I have wife and kids, I just really needed the money for them! Please… I'll do anything! Just don't kill me! I… I want to be able to see them again, they mean the world to me." He said quietly.

Matthew was quiet for a moment and then got up. It looked like he was actually going to spare the man's life for a moment, which made the man smile, but then he turned around. "I have no sympathy for scum like you." He said simply and with that he raised the gun and pulled the trigger.

Bam.

Right in the head.

Dead center actually, which was very good even with his skilled hands. He would have to put that in his little record book. He seriously doubted Francis, Arthur or even Alfred could top that. He decided to keep one of the Beretta's and went through all of the guns left at the scene for their bullets. They would need as much as they could get especially if more goons decided to come to the party. He grabbed his sniper rifle and began to walk all the way downstairs, Kumajiro following him. He would need to hijack a car, and get some fake ID's. Though Alfred could to the ID's with no problem. He might have seemed like an idiot but he was very good with computers and hacking. It would be a piece of cake, well that was if Alfred was alive. He shook his head trying not to let those kinds of starts enter his brain as left the house through the back door but not before he threw his phone out. He didn't need anyone tracking him. Plus, police would be here in any second due to the sound of gunshots. Good thing it was getting dark outside…

~Frogs Know How to Catch Flies~

Francis cut off his phone and threw it in the garbage disposal, turning it on. He then took out an AK47 from the draw he had just opened, a smirk on his face. "My, aren't you precious?" He said to the gun as he picked it up. "It seems that I will have to use you much sooner than I thought _mon chéri._" He said aloud as he held it with one hand. He looked at the unfinished French dish he had been cooking on the stove and frowned. "Pity that I won't be able to finish you though." He said sighing as he turned off the stove. "However in no situation would any true French person ever let their food burn, we are not English." He said chuckling at the joke he made. He could picture Arthur just flipping a lid from that statement if he was there at the moment. A knock on the door threw him out of his thoughts. He didn't need to ask who it was for he already knew, but he decided to anyway, wondering what lie they could make up. "Who is it?" He asked in his strong French accent.

"It's the electric company. We would like to speak with you about your payments." A male voice came from the other side. Francis peaked through the peephole from what he could see there were probably about ten guys there. Not bad at all. He walked over to one of the pillars in his house and pressed himself against it. "Oh is that so? I was expecting you! Please come in, the door is open." He said in a cheerful tone. He heard the door open and the sound of footsteps. He could tell they were looking for him. By the sound of their footsteps he could tell that there were four on his right, three on his left and three right on front of the door. He smirked, time to make his entrance.

He quickly turned the corner of the pillar and began firing away. The three on the left? Down. And now he was being fired at. He quickly ran to pillar on the right and began shooting at them through the open space. Four on the right? Down. Now all he had to do was take out the last three which by the way were making their way closer to him. They caught on to his strategy and began using the pillars to their advantage as well. Francis leaned against the pillar again and it grew quiet. However Francis could hear one of them moving. It was faint, but still present. He tried to pinpoint where it could be and when he finally did he realized that the man was extremely close to him. The man turned around the pillar Francis was leaning on and aimed a gun at his head and pulled the trigger. Francis ducked as fast as he could but the bullet grazed his cheek. He cursed and punched the man in the stomach, taking away his gun. "My beautiful face!" He yelled angrily. "You my friend will not get away with that!" And with that he shot the man in the head. The other two ran out from where they were hiding hoping that attacking at the same time would work. However out of rage, Francis easily shot them both. "Stupid bastards." He muttered rubbing his cheek and wincing slightly. "It's not too bad… hopefully Matthieu will be able to fix it up so it heals up nicely." He said sighing slightly. He looked around and sighed. "It's time for me to go." He muttered leaving his house out the back way. "All according to plan, right?"

~The British Are Coming, the British Are Coming!~

Arthur grabbed one of his spell books off the bookshelf as well as the survival knife and a Swiss Model 1929 Ordnance Revolver, old fashioned but it worked. He quickly gathered up the materials he would need to make a spell circle. He would have to do this quickly since whoever was after them would be coming soon. Very soon. He made the circle as fast as he could. It was really crappy, but it didn't matter, as long as it worked. He moved so he was out of the circle and took out a wand that had a star on top of it. It looked like a silly plastic toy wand, but it was actually something that held a great amount of power. He began to chant words that were incomprehensible. He continued to chant and the circle began to glow slightly just as there was a knock on the door. Perfect timing. When Arthur didn't answer and continued to chant they began to bang on the door. "HEY OPEN UP KIRKLAND!" And angry obviously hot headed man yelled as he broke down the door. There were about 12 guys in total. Six of them ran inside quickly and onto the green circle.

Perfect.

"Hotta!" Arthur shouted and just like that, electricity surged through anyone on the magic circle, shocking them to death. Six down, and six more to go. Arthur quickly took out his revolver and shot three of the men standing by the door. Three left.

The other three, probably being the smartest of the group, ran at Arthur and began to shoot at him. Arthur quickly ran behind a counter and began going through one of the drawers. Where the fuck was it? He knew he had some in here-

Ah, there it is.

He took out a container of oil and spilled it onto the floor. All three of them slipped and Arthur smirked. He took out his survival knife and slit the throat of the one closest to him. One man grabbed his gun and began to shoot at him but missed. Arthur took his revolver and shot the remaining men in the head.

That was easier than he thought. Whoever was after them, did all their henchmen suck like this? Or did he simply send the weakest ones as a part of this sick game of his?

He hoped that it was the first one, but it was most likely the latter. And he knew it. He sighed and got up brushing himself off. His thoughts wondered to Alfred. God he wished that the crazy American was alright. If he wasn't well… he honestly had no idea what he would do. He loved the American so much. He looked at his phone. Maybe… Maybe if he called the American-

No. No he couldn't. He knew better.

Just so he wouldn't be tempted he threw his phone at the wall.

Unnecessary, he knew, but he did it anyway.

Arthur gathered up his equipment and grabbed a bag, forcing the more important and more helpful spell books inside of it.

He then began to walk towards the door.

…

Until he slipped on some oil, falling face first in it.

Thank god no one was here to see his pride and dignity shatter just like that, especially not the frog. He would never let him live it down. Still, it would be hard to explain how he suddenly became covered in oil. He slowly and carefully got up trying not to fall again and left the house.

~Hours later~

Matthew and Kumajiro were the first to make it to the hideout. He had used the money he had on hand to buy clothes for everyone as well as some food. He turned on the lights and looked around to check for any signs of infiltration but the place was completely clean. Good, time to get to work. He went into the kitchen and put the groceries away, throwing the clothes on a nearby couch. He walked into the one of the bathrooms having Kumajiro follow him.. Matthew ran the bath and put Kumajiro inside. "Now was yourself real good alright? We don't want the blood to stain your white fur." He said as he ruffled his head and turned off the water so that it wasn't too high. Kumajiro liked to take long baths so he would probably be in there for a while. He left the bathroom and turned on all of the computers in the place as they started making a synchronized humming noise. They were a bit dust, so he had to clean it off a bit much to his displeasure. He coughed loudly as the dust filled the air. He walked over to a nearby closet and opened it, smiling at what was inside. Many different types of guns, he was happy they had stayed preserved and free of rust in the last five years. It would be a perfect working area.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Matthew quickly took out the Beretta he had stolen from the dead men and began to walk towards the door. He quickly opened it holding a gun to the person's head only to have two guns pointed at him. Despite the situation he smiled and put the gun down. "Great to see you two made it alive Arthur, Francis." He said kindly and in his normal shy voice.

Arthur and Francis both put their guns down, a smile on both of their faces. "Good to see you as well _Matthieu_." Francis said a chuckle escaping his lips.

Arthur glared at Francis. "Don't say his name like that frog. It's Matthew, got that?" He sneered at the Frenchman who simply chuckled again.

Matthew laughed nervously. "Oh no it's quiet alright… please come in." He said opening the door all the way, allowing them to walk in. Once inside Matthew closed the door and locked it using the several locks that were attached the door. He then walked over to the couch, sat on it and sighed. "So, how did it all go?" He asked curiously.

Francis smiled. "Well, except for this cut on my face!" He said a frown appearing on his face. "I was so upset when I got it too… Matthew can you take a look at it?" He asked.

Matthew walked over to Francis to access the damage. It was just a little cut so he rolled his eyes a bit. "It'll be fine Francis, get let me get some ointment to put on it. Other than that it will heal itself." He said as he got up to go get the first aid kit he had bought with all the other stuff.

When Matthew left Arthur snickered. "What's the matter frog? Think no woman will come near you with a cut on your 'flawless' face? Don't worry about it, it's not like they came near you before!" He said as he began to laugh at his own joke.

Francis glared at Arthur but then smirked. "Your one to talk Arthur with those brows of yours. And you're covered in oil! How did that happen anyway?" He asked chuckling.

Arthur glared at him. "Shut up… I slipped and fell alright! At least I was able to kill those bastards." He grumbled. "AND MY BROWS ARE COMPLETELY FINE! And it's not like I'm trying to attract women! Alfred doesn't mind them one bit!" He yelled angrily before registering what he said. His face then saddened as he looked down at the ground. "…Alfred…" He muttered quietly.

Francis frowned as well. "Relax Arthur, maybe he's just not here yet, I'm sure he's fine." He said quietly.

"Yeah…" He muttered as he got up with a sigh. "I'm going to go take a shower." He said leaving the room and going into one of the three bathrooms that their hideout contained. It was quiet for a moment until there was the sound of water running.

Matthew came back with the first aid kit in hand glaring at Francis. He quickly undid the kit and put some alcohol on a piece of cloth, putting it to Francis face harshly.

"Ow! That stings!" Francis yelled frowning.

"Good." Matthew said. "You deserve it, now Arthur is all depressed again." He muttered to him.

Francis sighed. "I didn't mean for the conversation to turn out that way. If I would have known, I wouldn't have said anything back to him." He muttered quietly.

Matthew wiped down his cut and then applied some ointment to it. "There. All better." He said as he put a small bandage on it. "It will heal by itself in no time. No scar, just maybe a lighter patch. But it wouldn't be noticeable." He said with a small smile.

Francis smiled. "Thank you very much _Matthieu._" He said happily.

Matthew nodded. "Anytime." He said as he got up from his spot on the couch. He grabbed some clothes he had bought for Arthur and walked to the bathroom door. He knocked on it. "Arthur, it's Matthew, I'm coming in and leaving some clothes for you." He said.

"Yeah, the doors open. Thanks Matthew." He said simply.

Matthew opened the door to the Bathroom and left Arthur's clothes on the cook. There was a curtain covering the bath so he couldn't see Arthur, not that he wanted to anyway. He picked up his oil stained clothing and left the room closing the door. Matthew placed the clothing in a nearby hamper. "Now," Matthew said as he walked over to one of the nearby computers. "When Arthur comes out of the bathroom we shall discuss what needs to done." He said calmly.

Francis smiled and nodded. "Whatever you say _Matthieu._" He said. So they waited for Arthur to come out which only took about five minutes or so. He sat down in a chair and looked at Matthew.

Matthew's smiling face was replaced with a serious look. "As you all probably know we can't stay here for long." He ran his hand through his hair tiredly. "We can stay for maybe a day or two but after that we have to leave, meaning we have to get everything sorted quickly." He went quiet for a moment. What he was about to say was going to be hard and was defiantly going to piss off a certain British man. "…If… If Alfred doesn't make it in time then we can only assume the worst and will have to leave without him." He said calmly.

"What!" Arthur yelled angrily, not liking that idea at all.

"I'm sorry Arthur." Matthew said quickly as he continued. "If Alfred doesn't come with us then following his previous orders I will be left in charge." He said.

"Understood Matthew." Francis said quietly.

"What! Not you too frog! How can you be okay with this!" He said.

"Arthur please calm down-"

"No Matthew I will not calm down! Your just saying that so you will be put in charge aren't you! It's what you've been waiting for all along!"

Francis had it. He got up, walked over to Arthur, and slapped him right across the face. Arthur was shocked and looked up at Francis who did nothing but frowned at him. "Arthur, we all miss Alfred okay? It's not all about you. We all don't want him to be dead but we have to face reality that it is a possibility. I mean think about how Matthew feels, Alfred is his twin brother. He has literally known him his whole life, longer than you have. Please show a bit of consideration." He said to him calmly.

Arthur was quiet for a moment as he held the spot on his cheek that had been slapped. "Right, sorry. Please excuse my rudeness…" he said quiwrly.

Matthew smiled sadly. "It's fine Arthur. Really, it is." He said simply. "Look, how about we continue this tomorrow? It's been a really long day and we all need some sleep, alright?" He asked.

Francis nodded. "As you wish _Matthieu._" He said simply.

"Yeah… alright." Arthur said.

Matthew smiled though it was fake as he tried to hide his sadness and tried to keep from crying. "Alright then, go and find a room guys."

The two men got up and left to go look for a room to sleep in. When they were gone Matthew simply let the tears fall. He tried to wipe his eyes but the tears just kept coming. He wanted his brother to be okay, he really did. But reality was…

Reality was…

He didn't even want to think about really at this point.

He quickly went to find a bedroom to sleep in. He would worry about it tomorrow. Tomorrow was a new day. However right now… right now he didn't want to think about any of that. And for the one time in years he actually cried himself o sleep. And without Alfred, there was no one to comfort him, which made him cry even more. And that is when Kumajiro decided to finish his bath and walk into the room. He jumped on the bed with Matthew and snuggled up close to him. Matthew looked at Kumajiro for a moment before crying even harder and burying his face in his fur. At least he had someone to hold now. It made him feel a bit better, even though the tears wouldn't stop falling.


	3. A Walk In The Past

~Hours later~

Matthew finally found a way to go to sleep but not too long after, Kumajiro got up and ran out the room growling loudly. Matthew got up startled. Kumajiro was usually so quiet, what got gotten into him?

Fear suddenly shot through Matthew.

No… there was no way they could have found them so quickly! They all had been so careful. So so careful, who could have found them?

He quickly got up. He thought about waking the others and decided against it. If they found them this quickly, there was no way that they could have assembled anyone good enough in that short amount of time. It had been less then twelve hours for Christ sake! If he was right, he could handle these fuckers on his own. He quickly got up and took a two twin pistols from his pockets.

He slowly walked towards the door slowly and he suddenly heard a knocking. There was defiantly someone there, no doubt about it. He took a deep intake of breath and quickly opened the door ready to shoot. What he saw shocked him and caused him to drop the guns making them go off. Good thing they went off in the air and didn't hurt anyone.

There was Alfred, hunched over and holding his side. There was a smile on his face but he was obviously in pain.

Tears rushed to Matthew's eyes at the sight of his brother. He was so happy to see him, so unbelievably happy to see him. His calm cool and collected act simply melted at the sight of his brother. "A-Alfred." He said quietly as he grabbed Alfred's hand and pulled him inside quickly. "H-Hang in their Alfred alright? I'm going to fix you up in no time." He said sitting him down in a chair and reaching for the first aid kit he left on the couch from earlier that night.

Alfred smiled at Matthew, noticing his tears. "Ha, sorry for the trouble Mattie." He said quietly as he took off his jacket and his shirt so Matthew could get a good look at it.

Matthew smiled at him. "What are you talking about you idiot? I'm just glad you're okay." He muttered as he looked at the wound. It was a burn mark, probably one he received during the explosion. Most of it had scabbed but right in the middle it was bleeding. It probably opened up due to all the movement Alfred must have been doing to get here. After all he did live the farthest from the spot. Plus being injured and in pain it must have been much harder to hijack a car and move around. Also as to not alarm anyone he would have had to take all the back ways. It would defiantly explain why it took him so long to get here.

At this moment, Francis and Arthur came running out their rooms both holding guns.

"_Matthieu_, are you okay?" Francis asked worriedly as he turned on the light which Matthew had forgotten to do.

Arthur looked at Matthew worriedly before he noticed Alfred sitting in the chair. His eyes widened. "A-Alfred?" He said quietly.

Alfred gave a small smile. "Ha, hey guys. Sorry I'm late." He said quietly.

Arthur was damn near crying trying so hard not to spill tears in front of him. He put his arm over his eyes and began to cry a bit into his arm. "You fucking idiot! Do you understand how worried we were about you? Do you!" He yelled angrily. He would have punched the American in the face if he wasn't injured.

Francis smiled. "What he means to say Alfred is that it's great to see you."

Alfred gave a weak laugh. "I missed you all too." He said grinning.

"Hold still please." Matthew said as he took a cloth and put alcohol. "Alfred, I'm not going to lie to you. With the condition of your wound, this will hurt. A lot." He said warning him. Alfred shrugged. "I figured as much, just get it over with please." He said. Matthew nodded and applies the alcohol drenched cloth against the burn mark making Alfred wince, though he didn't say anything. He finished cleaning it and then grabbed dry piece of cloth pressing against the damaged area hard in hope to stop the bleeding. It stopped after a few minutes or so. "Arthur, throw this out please." He said giving him the bloody piece of cloth.

"Ah… yeah." Arthur said grabbing it before leaving to throw it in the garbage.

Matthew grabbed the bandaged in the first aid kit. "Sit up straight please Alfred." Alfred did so. "Thank you." Matthew unrolled the bandages and began to wrap it around his waist tightly. And applies some clips to keep it in place and smiled it his work. "Perfect, good as new." He said.

Alfred grinned. "Thanks a bunch Mattie." He said truly grateful to his brother.

Matthew simply smiled. "Anytime." He said quietly as he got up to go wash his hands.

Alfred struggled to get out the chair but with the help of Francis he made it. He gave Francis a quick thank you who simply shrugged it off. When Arthur and Matthew came back he looked at them. "Alright I understand that it's really early and everything but it would be best to discuss what to do now." He said seriously.

Arthur frowned. "Are you sure? I mean we are fine but shouldn't you get some sleep or something?" He asked him.

Alfred shook his head and gave Arthur a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine, trust me. It's bad enough that thanks to me we were set back a couple of hours. Now if you will please sit down." He said. He was showing the mature and serious side of him, one that was rarely seen and one that only the three in the room have seen.

Francis smiled, this was his favorite side of the American so whenever he was like this he showed no complaints. "Understood Alfred." He said as he went to sit down, Arthur following reluctantly.

Matthew grabbed a shirt that he had bought just for Alfred and tossed it towards him. "Here."

Alfred grinned and put the shirt on, as well as his jacket. "Thanks Mattie." He said.

Matthew nodded and walked over to the couch sitting down in between Francis and Arthur.

Alfred stood on front of them a serious look coming upon his usual smiling and happy face. "…Before we begin, we all understand why we are in this predicament, right?" He asked.

Everyone in the room grew silent, giving a small nod as the remembered the past.

Eight years ago the four of them were recruited as potential hitmen by a source they could never speak about today. They were trained brutally, but became friends with each other and never gave up. They could still remember the first time they all met today.

_~FF~_

"_FUCK THIS SHIT!" Alfred yelled kicking a nearby bed angrily. _

_His brother Matthew was looking at him with a frown. "Please Alfred, what if someone hears you?" He said worried about his brother's safety. He saw what happened to people who defied the system, and nothing good ever came out of it. He didn't want to see his brother go through that._

_But of course, Alfred didn't listen. "Fuck it, I don't care if they hear me, they can do whatever they want. This is a serious case of bullshit." He said angrily as he turned to Matthew. "This is no place for anyone, especially not you Mattie." He said frowning. He was deeply worried about his brother. His shy and meek personality wouldn't last long here if he didn't shape up, and both of them knew that. Hell, everyone was able to see it after the first couple of days. Whenever the guards tried to rough Matthew up a bit Alfred always took it upon himself to do something stupid so they would be distracted by him and would leave his brother alone. Everyone thought he was an idiot at first. However once they caught on they still thought he was an idiot, but an idiot for a good reason. That's why within only a few months Alfred had many scares on his body. Sure they would go way in time but large marks would always be there. Alfred didn't care, but Matthew felt terrible every single time._

_Matthew looked down at this statement, looking as if he was about to cry. "A-Alfred… I'm sorry." He said sniffling. "I'm so so sorry…" He muttered._

_Alfred put his hands up feeling bad now. "H-Hey Mattie! Come on don't cry okay? Big boys don't cry!" He said shooting him a smile._

_Matthew nodded and whipped his face. "Y-Yeah." He muttered quietly. He looked up at Alfred who currently had his shirt off. He stared at the scars on his body. One of the fresher ones which was just under his right bicep went from the middle of his chest all the way to his right side. It wasn't deep, just a cut bad enough to leave a whelp. Still, Matthew felt extremely bad. Alfred, feeling his gaze felt slightly embarrassed. "Hahaha, don't stare at me like that Mattie!" He said looking away. "The point is, we have to get you out of here bro!" He said completely serious._

_Matthew's eyes widened at this. "Alfred you know we can't do that! It's impossible." He said quietly._

_Alfred grinned. "Nothing is impossible for the hero of the world! This place is a complete dump!" He said loudly as he began laughing his trademark laugh._

"_Shhhh Alfred!"_

"_You should listen to your brother, American."_

_The turned their head to see a man with blonde shoulder length wavy hair smoking a cigarette. He had a slightly stubbly chin and looked older than he probably was. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and let out a puff of smoke, staring at the two the whole time._

_Alfred crossed his arm stubbornly. "Who the hell are you? I think I was talking to my brother thank you very much." He said sending the man a glare. _

_The man put his hands up in defense, signaling that he didn't mean any harm. "I'm just saying, you are being very loud, anyone could hear you. Wouldn't want you getting hurt now. Good thing there aren't too many guards hanging outside at the moment or you would have gotten caught and thrown in Isolation for sure." He said as he tapped the cigarette putting some ash on the floor. He put the cigarette back in his mouth._

_Matthew noticed that the man had a strong French accent, did they import him all the way here from France? Seems like a lot of work to bring someone all the way from France to America, what kind of place was this exactly? _

_Alfred stared at the Frenchman for a minute, not trusting him._

_The man sighed but then gave a smile. "You're Alfred right?" He said pointing to him. "And that's your brother, Matthew." He said glancing at the Canadian._

"_Yeah, what about it?" Alfred asked raising an eyebrow._

_The man took one last puff before putting the cigarette out and flicking it outside somewhere. "Let me introduce myself. I am Francis Bonnefoy, it's not to meet you." He said with a smile. "You two are rather famous around here?" He said._

_Alfred tilted his head. "Famous? Famous how?" _

"_You know," Francis said looking around for anyone who could be listening. He walked inside a bit more closing the door behind him, "a brother protecting another in a harsh and terrible situation like the one we are in. One brother taking all the blows, all the falls, all the pain." He said looking at Alfred as he said this. His eyes then wondered to Matthew. "And the other one simply doing nothing, watching the other suffer."_

_Matthew looked down at this and Alfred stood in between Francis and Matthew "Hey, don't talk to him like that!" He yelled._

_Matthew shook his head. "No, he's right Alfred… I… I am…" He started. He looked like he was going to start crying and Alfred quickly turned towards him. "A-Ah! Matthew! Come on it'll be okay! I'm sure Francis didn't mean anything by it!" He said quickly._

_Francis was about to say something when he was interrupted._

"_FROG!" And angry man yelled as the door flew open angrily. By the accent Alfred and Matthew could tell he was British. The man walked over to Francis and smacked him in the face. _

"_YOU FUCKING FROG! YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE HELPING ME MOVE THESE BLOODY BOXES YOU GIT! THIS SHIT IS SO FUCKING HEAVY IT'S ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE TO LIFT! HOW THE FUCK DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO IT MYSELF! STOP SLACKING OFF AND DO YOUR WORK YOU LAZY ARSE!"_

"_Arthur…"_

"_WHAT!"_

_Francis pointed towards Alfred and Matthew who were staring at the man who was supposedly called Arthur like he was crazy._

_Arthur, looked at them for a moment before his face turned a slight pink color from embarrassment. "O-Oh… I… I'm so sorry for my rudeness, please excuse me." He muttered quietly._

_Alfred blinked at Arthur for a moment and laughed at him. "And I thought I was loud!" He said making Arthur's face turn even darker. "Don't worry, bro, it's cool." _

_Arthur nodded quickly. "Uh yeah… cool." He muttered looking up at the American. He blinked slightly noticing he wasn't wearing a shirt and stared. Alfred didn't really notice though._

_Francis sighed. "As for the boxes, I am to beautiful to be performing heavy lifting. What if I cut my face?" He said dramatically. The Brit would have glared at him but he was too busy staring at the American's bare chest. Francis noticed this and smirked. "Though, Alfred here looks very strong with those many muscles on his body." He said making Arthur's face turn a slight pink color. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind helping you Arthur, would you Alfred?" He asked._

_Alfred turned to Matthew for a moment who gave him a reassuring smile signaling it was alright to leave him alone. "Well, if Arthur needs help I suppose I can. I'm pretty good at lifting heavy objects." He said as he looked at Arthur and smiled. "It is Arthur, right?"_

_Arthur nodded, now looking at his eyes, a pink color on his cheek. "Yeah, it is. And your name is-"_

"_Alfred."_

"_Right…"_

_Alfred smiled. "Well, let me get a shirt on and we can get going!" He said as he walked over to his bed grabbing a shirt that was on it and putting it on. He noticed Arthur stare and smiled. "Dude, you okay?" He asked._

_Arthur's face turned red. "I-I'm fine you git! Come on and hurry your lazy arse up so we can get this over with!" He yelled quickly leaving._

_Alfred blinked. "Hey wait up Artie!" He yelled following him._

"_DON'T CALL ME THAT!"_

_And they were gone, leaving only Matthew and Francis there. Francis walked over and sat down beside him on the bed. "You have a nice brother, though he seems to be a bit of an airhead." Francis said with a chuckle._

_Matthew smiled at this. "Yeah, he is really amazing, he always looks out for me." _

_Francis smiled. "So you care for him a lot, correct?"_

"_Of course I do."_

_Francis leaned back on his hand a bit. "Then I won't sugar coat this for you." He said. "If you continue to act so weak you will be the death of your brother, literally. They don't take to kindly to people stepping out of line and for your sake Alfred has been doing that constantly. The only reason he isn't dead already is because they are trying to give you a chance to show what you are made of." He said simply. Matthew looked at him sadly, as if hoping what he was saying wasn't true. "I know your type. All your life you've been doing nothing but living under your brother's shadow. He has been the most popular or the coolest guy in your school and then there was you. The completely invisible one that no one even knew about. Even though you two look similar, no one would have guessed you two were related. You hated it so much, how much your brother was loved and admired. You wanted to be noticed." He said as he glanced at Matthew. "So, you took your frustrations out on Alfred. You told him how you really felt and every since then he has always been watching over you, taking care of you as if you were his little brother, or a baby really. Then you began to take advantage of that."_

"_No…"_

"_You always played the weaker person so Alfred would pay attention to only you, so he wouldn't be able to hang out with friends anymore, so it would all just be about you two."_

"_You're wrong."_

"_You dragged him into your world of loneliness, just so you could feel better about yourself."_

"_That's not true!"_

"_You made it so it was only about you two. The thought that he cared so much for you, you used and manipulated it for your own gain."_

"_SHUT UP!" Matthew yelled and through a pillow at the Frenchman, getting up from the bed and looking at him. He was crying. "You're wrong you're wrong you're fucking wrong! I never did anything like that! I never thought of that! I love my brother! I admired him and even if people didn't know who I was, I was just happy to be called his brother! Yes I was alone, yes I had no friends but I never EVER used him for something like that!" He yelled grabbing another pillow and throwing it at him. "Our mother wanted me to be like Alfred, our father wanted me to be like Alfred, hell even my fucking step-father wanted me to be like my fucking brother and it wasn't even his damn child! 'Oh Alfred is so amazing' 'Oh Matthew what have you done with your life?' 'Oh Matthew why can't you be like your brother?' Every fucking day I had to listen to that shit! And it pissed me the fuck off! And yes, I was happy when he looked at me and paid attention every once in a while! And yes I did feel fucking great when I was the center of his damn life! Having the person you admire most look out for you and care for you, how could I not be fucking happy! I admit it, I did feel those feelings!" He yelled angrily glaring darkly at the Frenchman. It was as if all the emotions he had felt all his damn life came out at once. He calmed down a bit but continued to glare at the Frenchman._

"_But not once, not fucking once have I ever wanted that." He said quietly. "I never wanted to be like Alfred, I never wanted for him to take care of me, I never wanted any of that." He said quietly wiping the tears from his face. "The only thing that I wanted was to watch him. I know it sounds creepy and stuff but it's all I wanted. I wanted to see what kind of guy he would be. I had accepted that I would never be anything great a long long time ago. It's not that I couldn't get noticed, it's that I never wanted to be. I had no dreams, no goals for life, I never had anything." He said as he sniffled a bit. "But Alfred… he would share his dreams with me, and every time he did he seemed so happy and so at peace. I admired that he had what I didn't. If I could just sit there and listen to him talk like that forever I would have. I wanted to see all his dreams come true. I had no friends, none of my family cared for me except for Alfred. He was the only thing I had, but I have never every tried to use him for my own personal gain." He said. By the end of his speech he was breathing heavily as if he had just ran a whole marathon._

_Francis wasn't at all shocked by the outburst. If anything, he was impressed. "Then prove it." He said simply._

_Matthew stopped glaring at him for a moment, a look of confusion being places upon his tear stricken face. "What?"_

_Francis shrugged. "If your brother means that much to you, prove it. Show him and everyone else in this hell hole what you are made of." He said simply._

_Matthew stared at Francis as if he had just turned on the lights in his dark clouded mind. That's when Alfred and Arthur walked back in. They looked like they had been having fun. "Hey we're back!" Alfred said with a grin. However his grin fell when he saw the tears on Matthew's face. "Hey Frenchie! What did you do to my bro!" He asked glaring at him._

_Matthew smiled at Alfred and whipped his face. "Alfred I'm fine, thank you for worrying though." He said honestly._

_Alfred looked at Matthew for a moment. "Well if you say so…" He said quietly._

_Arthur cleared his throat. "It's almost curfew time, meaning we need to get back to our cabin." He said as he looked at Alfred. "Um, I'll see you around I guess?" _

_Alfred grinned. "Of course Artie!" He said happily._

_Arthur twitched at the nickname but didn't correct him this time. "Come on frog, let's go." He said as he walked out the Cabin._

_Francis smiled. "But of course. I'll see you later Alfred, _Mathieu_." He said using the French version of Matthew's name for the very first time as he left the cabin._

_Alfred watched them leave and looked at Matthew for a moment. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked worriedly._

_Matthew nodded. "I am fine Alfred. But… can I ask you to do me a favor?" _

"_Of course bro!"_

"_Don't take the fall for me anymore." Matthew said as he walked over to his bed._

_Alfred looked at Matthew curiously. "What?"_

_Matthew looked at him and smiled. "I want to be able to get through this by myself and stand on my own two feet without help. I know I can do it, I just have to try really hard." He said as he placed confidence in himself. "I want to be able to fight and be brave like you." He said quietly, feeling embarrassed for saying something he had kept private for such a long time._

_Alfred looked at Matthew for a moment before grinning. "Matthew, you have no idea how brave you really are." He said to himself._

"_What?" Matthew asked not really hearing his brother._

_Alfred shook his head. "Nothing." He said walking over to his own bed and lying down. "Alright then Mattie, I shall do that favor for you, as long as you know what you're doing." He said simply._

_Matthew smiled brightly this as he laid down as well. "I do know, thank you Alfred. Good night." _

"_Goodnight bro."_

_~End FF~_

Not only was that the start of a new side of Matthew that he didn't even know existed, but it was also the start of a beautiful friendship between all four of them. It was wonderful really. Ever since then it seemed that they had always been placed on the same team or the same ranks. Maybe it was because they didn't really get along with others. However whenever the four of them were together they always watched each other's backs.

Arthur had his way with older weapons, which Francis usually make fun of him, calling him an old man. He was great with things such as swords and knives. He also had his obsession with magic that everyone usually found a little weird except for Francis, Matthew and Alfred, which was probably another reason why he didn't get along with others. He liked to play dirty and was very good at setting traps.

Francis was a fan of bigger guns. He didn't have that good of an aim so those that had rapid fire were better for him. He was a great manipulator and could easily get inside someone's mind in an interrogation which would really help if they had been captured and they needed to get out in the least messy way possible. He was also very good at strategies.

Matthew had great hand eye coordination. He knew all the vital points in the body, so naturally he was given the job of sniper. He was also very aware of many different types of medicines and healing remedies.

Alfred ended up being the leader of the group. When he needed to be he could be very serious and was very well rounded. He was great when it came to hand to hand combat. He also loved guns, making him a bit trigger happy but he had decent aim so it didn't really matter. He was also skilled when it came to computers. You needed a hacker? A fake ID? He was your guy. He had many skills, but that wasn't what made him the leader. It was his personality. He knew how to keep everyone in high spirits even when times were really bad. Not to mention his hero like attitude. He refused to leave a comrade behind no matter what and would go into a fight head first if he needed too. It wasn't because he was an idiot, It was actually because he was incredibly smart. His first priority was to keep everyone safe. However, if logic got in the way of that, he had the capability of completely blocking it out as well as common sense. He had enough confidence in his abilities to do so and would convince himself that 'everything would be alright' even if he wasn't sure. That kind of attitude was what made him a leader.

After one year at the training facility, they were known as the best of the best out of everyone there, they had fought their way to the top using teamwork, and many people took notice. They were hired by a company, the four of them, and worked with them for two years as hitmen, taking down anyone they were assigned to. However after that accident… after that fateful accident, they had to quit.

What was the accident? Well they did the one thing that hitmen were never ever suppose to do.

They questioned their boss.

Their boss you see had asked them to kill someone, three people actually.

Of course that was their job, so it shouldn't have bothered them, right?

The problem was who he wanted them to kill.

_~FF~_

"_So who's the target today boss?"Alfred asked with a grin. Matthew, Francis and Arthur were in the room as well._

_Their boss smiled. "Heh, eager as ever Alfred." He said with a small chuckle as he opened up a drawer and took out a yellow folder. "Here are your new targets, you know the drill. Take this, read it over, kill the targets and then report back to me." He said._

_Alfred grinned. "You got it boss!" He said as he left the room with a smile, the three others following him out._

_Once out in the hallway, Arthur turned towards to American. "So git, what's the job this time?" He asked._

_Alfred pouted at the British term as he opened up the folder and looked through it. He was quiet for a bit before a strange look came upon his face, one of confusion and worry. This caused Matthew to speak up. "Alfred, are you okay?" He asked curiously._

"_Eh?" Alfred muttered looking up, obviously not paying attention. _

"_He asked if you were alright." The French man clarified. "Err...yeah." He muttered quietly. Arthur quickly took the folder from the American making him frown. "Hey!" Alfred said but Arthur ignored him. "The targets are Ivan Braginski, Yekaterina Braginskaya and Natalia Arlovskaya, what kind of names are those?" He muttered quietly._

_Francis grabbed the folder from the British man glancing over it. "They seem to be Russian." He muttered thoughtfully. Matthew smiled at this. "Like our boss." "Yes like our boss." Francis continued to look over the papers. "Huh, there's not much information on them. Their parents iinfo has been removed as well as their background. Really, all that's here is their date of birth, names, gender and age." He said as He continued to look. "It says here that Ivan is 19, the same age as Alfred and Mathieu." He noticed. "Natalia is 13 years old, and Yekaterina is 24 years old." Francis finished._

_Arthur blinked for a moment. "Wait, excluding Yekaterina, we are practically killing kids." "Hey!" Alfred said, but he was ignored. "I don't want to sound like a wuss but is anyone slightly irked by that?" Arthur asked._

_Matthew nodded in agreement. "I am too." He muttered. "I mean, he has never told us to do something like this before…"_

_Francis sighed. "I know but what can we do? It's not like we can exactly say no, we'd be as dead as the boss wants those children to be." He muttered. "Just pretend that their adults alright? As if you never even so the profile."_

"_I can't believe we are sinking this low…" Arthur muttered quietly but got his weapons ready anyway. Matthew frowned but got ready as well. After all they would probably make him handle this to make it as quick and painless as possible, but was he really ready to do this…?_

_Alfred wasn't, and it showed on his face. But he wasn't ready because he didn't want to kill children, oh no. Sure, it was defiantly part of it but there was something else entirely that the man was able to pick up on. He couldn't let it go no matter how much he tried so he took the folder away from Francis and walked back into the room._

"_Alfred? What are you doing?" Francis asked._

"_I'll be back soon, don't follow me." He said walking into the boss's office. The three of the exchanged worried glanced but did as they were told and stayed put._

_Once inside the room the boss smiled at him. "Oh Alfred back so soon? What, do you have questions for me?" He asked_

_Alfred slammed the folder along with the papers down on his desk making the boss look at him with his eyebrow raised. "Something the matter?"_

_Alfred was quiet for a moment. He was looking down at the papers, refusing to look at his boss as some of his hair went down onto his face. "Boss just tell me the truth…" He said quietly. "These… are your children, aren't they?" He asked._

_The room was extremely silent before the boss spoke up. "How did you know?" He asked truly interesting as to how the American was able to figure it out. "A couple of things set it off in my mind." Alfred began. "First when I looked at the pictures, I remembered that they looked similar to you and the picture you showed us of you when you were younger about 8 months ago. Next, Francis was able to tell that they were Russian by their names, and Matthew reminded us that you were Russian as well. But the biggest thing I remembered was that up until a year ago you had a picture of you and your kids all they was in the back corner on the wall on the left."_

_The boss was quiet for a moment before he began to chuckle and clap for the American. "Bravo bravo Alfred! I really can't slip anything past you, can I?" He said as he smiled. "So what if they are my children? The job still must be done anyway. Chop chop American and come back when you're done." He said simply._

"_No."_

"_What?" _

"_I said no. I'm not doing this job for you." Alfred said pushing the papers towards his boss. "We're not doing this job for you." He said simply._

_The boss chuckled and bought his men in. "Really? Because my boys say you will. Unless you feel like dying today." He said shrugging his shoulders. The men all pointed their guns at Alfred who simply gave a small chuckle. "How long do you guys plan on listening in at the door?" He asked allowed, which caused the door to enter and a smirking Francis with an AK-47 to come into the room moving to the right. "We just wanted to make a dramatic entrance is all." He said chuckling as he pointed his gun from the hip at a group of the boss' men._

_Arthur walked in as well moving to the left. "Tch, idiot. We can't let you out of our sight for one second can we?" He asked rolling his eyes holding an old Revolver in his hand. Pointing it to your left._

_Matthew came in afterwards moving closer to his brother. "Yeah well, let's get this over with eh?" He said holding two pistols in both of his hands. _

_The boss chuckled. "Ah the gang's all here! Well then, I'll give you to the count of three, to take this paperwork, get out of here and do this job. Ready? One…"_

_The guards got their guns ready._

"_Two..."_

_Alfred wasn't even going to wait for three. He snapped his fingers and Arthur turned off the lights._

_Shots ran out and screams of pain. Then silence. The lights were turned on and Francis, Alfred, Matthew and Arthur stood there with a few scratches while all of the bosses med stood there either dead, or too injured to get up. And Francis well…he finished off anyone that was still moving. The boss stood their slightly shocked, slightly impressed. He gave a very small chuckle and clapped. "Nice job boys nice job. I always knew that you had it in you, I'm greatly impressed." He said simply._

_Alfred sighed a bit and took out the gun he had hidden in his pants and pointed it at his boss. There was nothing else that could be done. After all if they let him live, he would surely send others after them out of spite, and he couldn't let that happen._

_The boss simply chuckled. "Well then, we had a good time running didn't we boys? But remember, this isn't the end. Because once you kill me years from now there will be someone to take my place. And trust me, they will come after you as well." He said a smile on his face._

_Alfred scoffed. "Save it." He said and just like that he pulled the trigger, shooting him in the head._

_They quickly went to pack up their stuff and leave. They didn't have a plan, but they easily made one up. They would live together until they got decent jobs to work at. After all, being a hitman paid a lot of money so each of them had a fair stash of cash hidden away in the bank, all they really need was a job to keep them in stable condition and to make them look somewhat 'normal'. So they rented a big apartment together and began looking._

_They stayed like that for six months and right before the day they were all about to move out and go to their new homes they received a letter from someone. They didn't know who though._

"_Dear Acquaintances,_

_Allow me to congratulate you for killing the boss of the most famous hit man organization in the world. One that everyone knows about, but also no one knows about. _

_To congratulate you how about we all play a game together? A complex game of life and death. I must get everything prepared so it could take years from now, but when the time comes trust me, you'll know it._

_Podgotovka k kontsu, kotyata."_

"_What the hell is this bollocks?" Arthur said glaring._

_Matthew blinked. "It looks like a death threat…" He muttered holding Kumajiro in his hands. _

_Francis held onto the letter in his hands. "Alfred, will you be able to translate this through the computer-"_

"_Already on it." He said as he bought up a screen on the laptop. "It says, 'preparing for the end, kittens' or something like that."_

_Arthur blinked. "…Did this git call us kittens?" He muttered quietly._

_Francis sighed, ignoring Arthur. "It looks like we are being threatened my friends. But no big deal, right? Look let's finishing moving. When we all get comfortable and cozy in our homes we will talk more about this together, maybe perform a little research on our own." He said simply. "Agreed?"_

"_Agreed." The three of them said as the continued to pack up and move their stuff._

_~end FF~_

And that's just what the did. After a month or so once everyone got settled in they did some research and met together. They had barely any leads only that someone was out to get revenge against them, someone who was close the boss. As time went on they continued to get threatening letters sent to all of their houses. Then thanks to some… er… illegal sources they were able to find out who was the new owner of the organization.

Ivan Braginski.

Alongside his sisters, Yekaterina and Natalia.

Of course, it was completely obvious.

A son trying to avenge his father's death, how typical. Well, now all they could do was wait and prepare themselves for when the day came.

And the twisted game that Ivan was playing was just getting started.

However Ivan was underestimating the players in this game, and the four of them would not allow themselves to underestimate Ivan. They expected the very worse, the expected fowl play and they were ready for it.

And this was why they were here, this is the final job they needed to finish.

Couldn't be to hard right?

"Perfect." Alfred said. "Since we all know why we are here we can start getting ready, right?" He said. "Arthur, hand me that itouch in the table next to you." Arthur nodded and picked up the itouch, tossing it to the American who caught it with ease. "Thanks." He said as he began to search through it. "I already have your next location planned out, but we need to move quickly. I have a bad feeling that they already know where we are, you guys ready?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oui." "As ready as I'll ever be…" "Lead the way brother."

Alfred smirked. "Alright guys, pack up, this is going to be a long drive."

They four of them dispersed and went to pack up as many weapons, ammunition and food as they could. They were almost done after fifteen minutes when Alfred looked outside. "Guys wrap it up! We have company."

Matthew came out holding a couple backpacks and some guns. "What already?" He said, surprised.

Alfred nodded. "Come on, we'll have to make a run for it and steal a car along the way." He said. "Francis! Arthur! You guys done yet?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just finished!" Arthur yelled coming out of his room. Francis came out of the kitchen. "Did you collect the laptops and everything Alfred?" "Yeah, I got it."

There was a loud banging at the door. "Open this door now before we break it down!" A loud Germany voice yelled. Alfred cursed. "Shit… out out out!" He hissed quietly sending everyone out the back. Luckily there were no henchmen there so they were able to make it out easily. They ran as fast as they could. They noticed a large blue 2009 Expedition in the parking lot of a nearby bar. It was unlocked thankfully so Francis and Matthew gave Arthur and Alfred their stuff and quickly jumped in Francis in the driver's seat and Matthew taking shotgun. Francis hotwired the car easily and once the engine was on Alfred and Arthur opened the trunk door and dumped everything inside. They then jumped into the back seat and used the GPS on the itouch to drive to their next destination.

Back at the hideout right as they jumped out the backdoor, the front door was broken down and men swarmed inside. A tough and well toned looking blonde man walked inside looking around. "_Verdammt!_" He cursed in German looking around with his blue eyes. The assholes had gotten away but no matter, he would find them. He got a call on his cell phone and he picked it up. "Hello?" "Did you find them?" "No Ivan, they escaped." "Well find them as soon as possible Ludwig. After all, they took your precious Feliciano, you must get them before it is too late! You wouldn't want them to hurt Feli now would you?" "No." "Then go after them and bring them to me." "Understood." "Oh and Ludwig?" "Yes?" "If you are faced with killing them, I want you to bring their leader to me, Alfred, alive. The other three can be dead for all I care." "…Understood." And with that the conversation was over.

"Alright everyone search the place! Give me any clues you find and make it quick! We don't have all day you maggots!" Ludwig yelled at them in a harsh tone. He wanted to make this quick, he needed to find them because when he did… Feliciano would be with them… right?

**That's the end of this chapter. THANK YOU THANK YOU. This took me forever to write damn it. There are so many things I had to finish! GAHHH FF- SRDONSMDSGNDMDSFN**

**Alright I'm done spazing. I hope you enjoy this and in the next chapter, if I ever finish it that is, you will see another side to this story and why Ludwig believes the gang kidnapped Feliciano and what exactly happened to him. Until next time!**


End file.
